Once upon a Time, They Lived Happily Ever After
by chelsie fan
Summary: The love story of a knight and maiden, fairy-tale style.


**A/N Here's my (late) offering for Week 5 of the Unofficial DA S7. It's just a silly little fairy tale that tickled my brain until I let it out. It may or may not relate to anyone we know. The characters and plot are imaginary, and any resemblance to real people or other fictional characters or to a British television period drama is purely coincidental. (Ok, well, maybe not.) Please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.**

Once upon a time, there was a young knight. He was handsome and noble and brave. In seeking a bride, he might have asked nearly any sensible young maiden in the kingdom, and she would have accepted him. He chose poorly, however, and the young maiden whom he _did_ ask was quite foolish indeed. She refused him in favor of another young man: a coarse, raucous traveling minstrel. The knight was heartbroken and swore never to entrust his heart to another maiden again, no matter how fair she might be. And so he devoted himself anew to serving his king and his kingdom.

For a time, he contented himself with tending to the needs of the king and queen and their castle. Sometimes, he traveled with the king, visiting other rulers in friendly kingdoms or fighting battles in hostile lands. And on other occasions, when the king was in residence at the castle, the knight aided the king in welcoming and receiving guests, upholding the king's reputation as an excellent host. The knight applied himself towards ensuring the visitors' comfort during their stay, the general security of the castle and those within, and the smooth running of affairs.

Whenever the knight found himself with no pressing duties, he spent his time doting on the young princesses, the oldest of whom was a particular favorite of his. He also took care to look after the king's aging mother, for whom he had always held a respectful fondness. And during these times, the knight was satisfied enough, though not truly happy.

One day, a new maidservant arrived to attend to the queen. The queen's new lady-in-waiting was the most beautiful woman the knight had ever seen; he was smitten, and his oath to safeguard his heart was quickly forgotten. As time passed and the knight became better acquainted with the queen's handmaiden, he fell ever more deeply in love with her. He learned that she was intelligent, diligent in her work, and kind to others. For a brief time, the knight feared that the young maid might be stolen away by another man, for the young men of the king's court and the menservants of the castle paid her much attention. But the queen's maidservant never showed any interest in the men's overtures, and her indifference to them pleased the knight immensely. Once, at a fair in the village, the knight observed that a farmer (one who was favored by the king and to whom the king had entrusted a large parcel of land) appeared to be trying to woo the queen's maidservant. Fortunately, however, the handmaiden kindly but firmly rebuffed him, and he ceased his advances. The knight was greatly relieved. He wished he himself could court and marry the lovely handmaiden, but his duty was to his king and his kingdom; nor had he any confidence whatsoever that his love might be requited.

And so the knight drew what fulfillment he could from loving the maid from afar. He sought reasons to spend time with her and tried to care for her by any means available to him. Those means were quite limited, though, and he found them woefully inadequate to express the great love he bore for her.

Years passed, and the knight's formerly dark hair became speckled with white, and his beard grew thin. Though his body might have softened and his mind might have slowed a bit since the days of his youth, his heart still ached and yearned for the queen's lady-in-waiting. The passage of time had served to make her only more beautiful in his eyes: her long locks shone with glorious streaks of silver, and her full curves became her nicely. Finally, when the knight could no longer endure the agony of concealing his love, he determined to declare himself and ask the maidservant for her hand in marriage, no matter the consequences.

And so during an elaborate celebration at the castle, when all were gathered in the great hall for the winter's feast, the knight drew the maidservant aside and asked her to be his wife. She laughed joyously and accepted him gladly. He twirled her in his arms and kissed her soundly. They spoke of the depth of their mutual love, of all the years that each had spent longing for the other, of all the years yet remaining in which they might live happily together.

The next day, the knight spoke to the king, and the maid spoke with the queen. They asked to be released from their duties so that they might remove themselves to some humble abode and live out their later years together. Though pained to lose such faithful servants, the king and queen agreed readily and granted the couple a lovely little cottage near a stream, with a plot of fertile soil and a few animals. The knight and the maiden were married, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
